


To The Ends Of The Galaxy

by IsaacTheFurry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cute Ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Harm, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheFurry/pseuds/IsaacTheFurry
Summary: Lance is being bullied and hurts himself, and Keith saves him





	To The Ends Of The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here. ^///^ yay! I won't post often though sorry.

Klance HighSchool AU

‘You’re worthless.’ ‘You are such a waste of space, why are you even here?’ Go kill yourself.’ ‘Gays like you don’t have the right to live. Go die!’

These are the words that torment Lance everyday. The bullies are relentless with their words. Lance sits on his bathroom floor, a knife in his hand, making brand new cuts over the healed ones. “I don’t deserve to live, yet I'm to much a coward to actually kill myself,” Lance said as he makes two new cuts to each wrist. “I can’t believe I’m even doing this before school, I hope Keith or the others won’t notice this,” He adds as he put the knife away, and bandages over his wrists. Lance finds his school bag, grabs his skateboard heads to school.

—// time skip \\\—  
-Keith’s P.O.V.-

‘This class is so boring,’ I think to myself. My gaze drifts from the presentation, to the person I sit next to. My favorite person in the universe. Lance McClain. I let my gaze travel from his oh so beautiful face, and down his arm. There's a white thing poking out from his jacket sleeve, and it’s tinted, red 'What is-! That better not be what I think it is.' The thought runs through my head so quick I almost didnt notice my eyes were tearing up. I vigorously shaked my head and wiped my fingers across my eyes and told myself, 'No. You can't assume just yet.'

The bell rings, and I jump from my seat and head towards Lance. Lance attempts to say hello, but is interrupted by me pulling on his backpack. I drag him towards the boys bathroom, the one one that isn’t used anymore. We use this place when we want to skip class, so no one will find us. Once inside I toss my bag on the ground as lance does the same. Lance looks at me in shock, and concern. “What’s wrong Keith?” Lance asks.

Without saying a word to lance, I grab his hands and shove both jacket sleeves up his arms. Only to reveal bandages on Lance's wrists, blood soaking through them. I don’t know when I started crying, but I couldn’t stop. I ended up collapsing on the floor hands covering my mouth. “Keith,” Lance's voice broke as he spoke. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you or anyone else to see.” 

-3rd P.O.V.-

Lance starts crying and falls next to Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso, and bringing his head to Lance’s chest. Keith pulls away after while, still crying, and grabs Lance’s hands in his. Brings Lance’s hands up to his mouth and kisses both of them. “D-don’t d-do this to yourself anymore Lance. Please tell me you won’t do this e-ever again. I love you too much to let you do this." Keith says, struggling to stop the tears from falling.

Lance’s eyes widen at the statement. He grips Keith’s shoulders, face tinting pink and tears still rolling, “you said you love me, what do you mean by that?” Keith’s face turns the most adorable shade of red. “I meant it how I said it. I love you,” Keith said, wiping away the tear streaks on Lance's face.

Lance has a smile on his face for a split second, but it falters immediately. “I do to,” Lance starts. Tears flowing from his eyes again, and his voice cracking, “but I don’t deserve you. I’ve hurt you, and myself. I wish that I was stronger. I wish that I could be the one you will always need, for the rest of your life! Im such a horrible person, I wish I was different! I just wish I had the courage to actually kill my—?!” “NO!” Keith interrupts Lance’s rant. Voice low but dominant. Lance knew it was time to shut up, so that’s what he did, avoiding keith's gaze.

Keith puts his hands on either side of Lance’s face, forcing him to look Keith in the eyes. Keith spoke, voice as soft as a kittens purr. “Lance, you are as strong as they come, and I don’t want you to change the way you are because you think you’re a terrible person. You're perfect the way you are. A-and I want you to be the person I will always need. For as long as we live. But please, please, don’t ever kill yourself. I don’t know where I’d be or go without you,” Keith was gripping Lance’s shirt as he spoke, as if Lance might just disappear if he lets go. "You are the sun in my darkness. My lantern of eternal light that I use to light my path. I'd be lost without you lance," Keith's voice was but a whisper as he spoke those words.

Lance had no words to say. He was absolutely speechless on how much he meant to Keith. He had no idea he meant this much to anyone, even his friends. Lance’s thoughts were stopped as he saw Keith leaning closer to him. They were but a few centimeters apart, feeling each other's breath against their lips. Keith hesitated, but decided to dive in head first, kissing Lance, hard yet soft. Keith put all his love into that kiss, to make Lance feel his passion for him, to make him understand that he’s not going to be alone anymore.

-Lance’s P.O.V.-

Keith’s lips were soft against mine. His kiss was so passion filled, I couldn’t help but return it with just as much fire. Increasing that amount by lacing my arms around Keith’s waist. Keith places both his hands on my face again, thumbing away the previously fallen tears as he continued to kiss me. He pulled away and placed a small kiss on my nose. Then looking me in the eyes he said, “Lance. I love you to the ends of the galaxy and back. You need to stop this. This is not what you want to do, trust me I know. It will only make it worse. Can you stop doing this please?” The words he spoke touched my heart so much, I just had to tell the truth.

I look at Keith, worry,sadness, and love passing through his eyes at the same time. I spoke a promising voice, "I promise to try and better myself. But… may I tell you something?" Keith nods and gives that you can tell me anything look. “I know I should stay stronger when they do this but, Lotor, Nyma, and Rolo are bullying me,” I say, fear lacing my voice as the three people of topic burst through the bathroom door.

-3rd P.O.V.-

Keith whips his head around to see who is interrupting their moment. His anger starts to rise immediately, making him stand to face the three. Keith’s fists were balled so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Lotor spoke, smirking at Lance, “Is this your boyfriend? Honestly Lance, you could do better than this*gestures at Keith* piece of emo trash right here.*looks back at Rolo & Nyma* Don’t you guys think so?” Both his accomplices nod their heads in agreement, then Rolo asks a question that sets Keith over the edge. “Hey Lance? Where are the bruises that are supposed to be on your face?*looks to Nyma* I could’ve sworn that we beat him up yesterday.”

Those words were the last straw. Keith takes a step forward. He leaps, slams a foot on the bathroom tile wall, and kicks off while drawing his fist back. Then right before Keith touches the ground, he slams his fist into Rolo’s face, efficiently knocking him out. Lotor and Nyma try to react, but Keith was too quick on his feet. 

When Lotor has his arm fully extended after throwing, and missing, a punch at Keith, Keith took a tight hold of Lotor’s arm. Keith drops down on one knee, feet swipes Lotor, pulls him up over his head as he's standing back up, and slams Lotor’s body on the ground. He watches as Lotor's body bounces off the ground, then fall back down. Keith looks to Nyma and glares at her, mad that he can't punch her in the mouth. Instead Keith looks away angry, walking over to his and Lance's backpacks. He picks both of them up, walks over to Lance, picks him up off the floor and carries him out of the bathroom and through the school doors.

-Keith's P.O.V.-

“Keith? Where are we going, and why are you still carrying me?” I heard Lance ask. “I'm taking you home. My home so I can get the makeup off your body to see how badly they beat you,” I respond while setting him down beside my bike. I toss one leg over the Harley Davidson bike and sit down as Lance asks a question. “How come you knew I'm wearing makeup?” He asked. “When I grabbed your face earlier, some of the foundation came off on my hand. At first I thought you were just wearing because it's something normal you do. But when they made that statement, I knew you were covering up the bruises,” I replied, extending out my hand for him to take. 

Lance grabbed my hand and pulls his leg over the bike to sit behind me. I pull the bike key off my belt loop, and put it in the ignition, turning on the bikes motor. The smooth, low hum of the engine soothed my nerves some as I thought about getting Lance home to my house. “Wrap your arms around me,” I demand. Lance wraps his arms around my torso, and lies his head my shoulder.

I kick up the kickstand, and ride out of the parking lot to my house. The ride was short, but that was okay. The faster I get home, the faster I can take care of Lance.

I refused to let Lance walk on his own, no matter how much he protested, I carried him into my house and set him down on my bathroom counter. “Stay here,” I told him as I went to my closet for my first aid kit. I came out of my closet and found Lance washing the makeup off his face with my sink towel. I set the Kit beside him and waited until he was done.

Lance finishes washing his face, and he slowly turns around to me. He looks at the ground as I take in the horror before me.

-Lance's P.O.V.-

As Keith stares in shock and utter sadness, I refuse to look at him. Keith looks close to tears again as he says, “I should've known from the start.” His voice hiccups as he continues. “I could've prevented this. But I was too blind to see that you're in pain.” I cup his face and finally look at the gorgeous man before me. “There's nothing you could've done to prevent this. I'm just really good at hiding things from other people, okay,” I say with a small smile. 

Keith surprises me by quickly leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled away before I could react. The words he spoke next were ones I will never forget. “Let me fight for you. I will be your angel with a shotgun, fighting to keep you safe for eternity.” My face is tinged with pink as I nod vigorously.

“Good,” Keith smiles, “Because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer.” I giggled as Keith places another chaste kiss to my lips. “Now,” He says, smile getting bigger, “Let's get you cleaned up."

-//Time Skip\\\\-  
\- Lance's P. O. V.-

After Keith applied some neosporin to the cuts on my wrists, and added fresh bandages, he took me to his . There he had made me something to eat, and making himself some coffee. He made me a strawberry salad.

"Damn Keith. For someone so bitter, you sure like a lot of sugar in your coffee," I say as Keith puts a ton of suger in his coffee. "Well, Captain Obvious, I for one put this much sugar in my coffee to keep my cold, and bitterness at bay when I spend time with my favorite person in the entire Universe," Keith says after he takes a drink of his diabetes coffee.

"Awe, you make yourself sweet just for me?" I say innocently. Keith nods his head as he sets his mug down on the counter. He looks up from his cup, and our eyes lock. I don't know how, but I was suddenly in front of Keith, holding his face in my hands. He wraps his arms around my waist, I giggle as I rest my forehead against his.

\- Keith's P. O. V. -

My eyes lock with Lance's own. I cannot control the urge to kiss Lance anymore. My arms still around his waist, I pull his body closer to mine and kiss him. The kiss was sweet like strawberries, and soft like mangos. Lance laces his arms around neck and intensifies the kiss by letting his tongue slip past my lips.

He tasted like the strawberries I'd cut up for him. It made me want more of his taste. I craned my neck to increase the level of ferocity. Our tongues slide against one another, me completely dominating Lance.

Lance pulls away, looking utterly gorgeous. Lips red and slightly swollen, and his ocean blue eyes half lidded and staring into my violet ones. I close my eyes and rested my forehead against Lance's own. And we enjoyed the quiet silence that was there between us.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants an extended ending, just ask and I'll start to work on it.


End file.
